


Intro: Side Effects [skz groupchat]

by ZiZiSunshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Dirty Jokes, Established Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Homophobia, Humor, IMPORTANT INFORMATION, Insomnia, Insomniac Han Jisung | Han, I’m tired, Lix and jeongin are roommates, M/M, OT8, Plot, Swearing, banghan are roommates, banghan is my otp, chan helps him, groupchat, groupfic, hyunho and binnie are roommates, i'm not gonna tell who yet tho, omg they were roommates, plot will come, plot with humor, read the tags, seungin are childhood friends, seungin are in denial, seungmin also has a roommate, we love and appreciate every member in this household, writing useless stuff is my coping mechanism, you'll be seeing a lot of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiZiSunshine/pseuds/ZiZiSunshine
Summary: Watch the boys do stupid shit while they’re in College... Plot will follow, just read :3 Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 14





	Intro: Side Effects [skz groupchat]

**Author's Note:**

> Jisung - Sunshine  
> Bang Chan - Koala  
> Changbin - Bin  
> Felix - Aussie  
> Hyunjin - Dramaqueen  
> Minho - Minhoe  
> Seungmin - Demon  
> Jeongin – Fetus

[We Who Shall Not Be Named]  
5:04 am

Minhoe: can someone please tell me why i found a hairband on my forehead when i woke up this morning

Dramaqueen: tsk  
Dramaqueen: hairband,,,

Minhoe: that doesnt answer my question  
Minhoe: at all

Damaqueen: why are you even awake

Minhoe: why are YOU awake

Dramaqueen: touche,,,

Koala: why are the BOTH of you awake??  
Koala: go to bed!!!  
Koala: please!!!!!

Minhoe: yes dad

Dramaqueen: yes sir

Koala: Goodnight my sons

Dramaqueen: goodnight father

Minhoe: goodnight father

Fetus: you guys are weird

Koala: SLEEP!!!!!

Fetus: how is jisung hyung doing

Koala: he just fell asleep 5 minutes ago  
Koala: we watched the avengers  
Koala: God™️ I’m begging you let him sleep for more that 30 minutes  
Koala: HEY DONT CHANGE THE TOPIC-

Fetus: if you’re not gonna sleep than I’m not gonna sleep either daddy

Koala: ewww don’t say that  
Koala: and what is your excuse?

Fetus: I’m streaming red velvet  
Fetus: something that you should be doing too  
Fetus: old man

Koala: …  
Koala: why do I even bother?

Fetus: because I’m ur fave  
Fetus: oh no wait  
Fetus: that’s jisung hyung

Koala: hey nobody is my favourite! I love you guys equally <3  
Fetus: ewww your gross  
Fetus: and literally the whole world knows ur lying  
Fetus: so don’t even try

Koala: I hate you

Fetus: no you don’t🤡🤡  
Fetus: goodnight dad

Koala: goodnight jeongie <3

[We Who Shall Not Be Named]  
10:37 am

Aussie: goodmorning gays

Sunshine: YES SOMEBODY HAS AWOKEN ( ॣ•͈૦•͈ ॣ)  
Sunshine: I mean  
Sunshine: goodmorning my beautiful soulmate Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

Aussie: goodmorning my most favourite person in the world (´∀｀)♡

Bin: hey!  
Bin: what about me?!!

Aussie: awww I love you to the moon and back babe <3

Bin: that’s what I thought  
Bin: I love you too baby <3  
Aussie: (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡

Demon: ewwww

Sunshine: awwwwww (*´∀`*)

Bin: Seungmin your just jealous  
Bin: go find yourself a boyfriend

Demon: I’m straight

Fetus: fucking het

Koala: language!

Fetus: my apologies papi

Koala: sigh  
Koala: where did I go wrong?  
Koala: there has to be something I did terribly wrong raising you

Sunshine: it probably has something to do with how many times we made him listen to ‘Wow’ while we were making it

Koala: you mean when YOU made him listen to ‘Wow’ while we were making it

Sunshine: touche  
Sunshine: I’m such a bad person ＼(;´□｀)/

Demon: ur basically a criminal now sungie

Sunhsine: NO I’M NOT A CRIMINAL BELIEVE ME

Aussie: no he’s right sungie ( ≧Д≦)

Sunshine: I HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING ILLEGAL IN MY LIFE!!! (ಥ⌓ ಥ)ﾉ

Aussie: YOU’RE UNDER ARREST

Sunshine: FOR WHAT?!?!?!

Aussie: *whispers* for stealing my heart bro (♡△ ♡)ﾉ”ミ♡

Sunshine: bro (´∀｀)♡

Dramaqueen: for fucks sake

Minhoe: GAYS I HAVE NEWS

Demon: guys*

Minhoe: I said what I said

Bin: please don’t tell me you’ve broken something again

Koala: You better have not Lee Minho!

Dramaqueen: oof he used proper grammar  
Dramaqueen: I’m praying for you hoe

Minhoe: I don’t need that loser  
Sunshine: language! ╭ (≧д ≦)ﾉ

Fetus: “a MaN aFtEr My OwN hEaRt”  
Fetus: chan hyung right now ^

Koala: JEONGIN  
Koala: HHHJSCUNJSUWISDUZXXFXFXF

Sunshine: what are you talking about jeongie?

Koala: NOTHING  
Koala: HE’S JUST BEING ANNOYING

[What’s The WIFI?]  
10:42

Koala: I’m a parent  
Koala: I’m a parent  
Koala: I’m a parent  
Koala: I cant murder you  
Koala: I cant murder you

Fetus: sorry not sorry

Koala: I DONT EVEN LIKE HIM  
Koala: HES MY SON

Fetus: ewww incest  
Fetus: you can’t lie to me hyung  
Fetus: I literally have camera proof of you confessing your love for your jisungie

Koala: WHAT  
Koala: HIAOJZJJSJXKZJZJ!!!  
Koala: THATS IMPOSSIBLE  
Koala: I DONT EVEN LIKE HIM

Fetus: you were drunk  
Fetus: and maybe you should stop lying to yourself first hyung  
Fetus: damn I sound old now  
Fetus: I sound like you!!

Koala: choke  
Koala: carefully tho

[We Who Should Not Be Named]  
10:46

Bin: lmao

Minhoe: 👀

Demon: umm wtf??  
Demon: why is everyone so weird here

Aussie: that’s cuz we’re friends with ur lame ass  
Bin: HA GET RECKED BY MY BOYFRIEND

Demon: please kill me

Minhoe: gladly  
Minhoe: but first  
Minhoe: I still haven’t shared my important news with you gays

Demon: guys*

Minhoe: SHUT IT  
Minhoe: here is my news!!!  
Minhoe: I found out who put the fucking hairband on my beautiful head

Bin: and I oop

Aussie we all know it was hyunjin

Fetus: facts

Dramaqueen: HSAKBDK  
Dramaqueen: it wasn’t me!!!  
Dramaqueen: I swear on my americano!!!!!!!

Sunshine: joha joha~

Demon: it has to be hyunjin  
Demon: changbin is too lame to do that

Minhoe: and that’s where your wrong

Sunshine: L(・o・)」  
Sunshine: I didn’t see that coming

Dramaqueen: ohh ur so funny  
Dramaqueen: you earned a sticker

Sunshine: OMG YES

Dramaqueen: fucking hell

Fetus: how did you know it was changbin hyung

Minhoe: I’M GLAd you asked

Koala: oh god here we go again

Minhoe: to find out the culprit of this hideous deed, I smelled the hairband

Aussie: ???

Sunshine: ummm ok

Minhoe: and I smelled the tasty smell of a certain cologne that I recognized to be felix'  
Minhoe: now I know felix would never do this, so this leaved changbin as my main suspect  
Demon: you put a lot of thought in this didn’t you

Minhoe: IM NOt done  
Minhoe: when I proceeded my investigation after getting myself a well earned snack, I found out that someone stole the hairband back

Sunshine: no! ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

Minhoe: I searched the whole apartment and I found the piece of evidence in changbins room  
Minhoe: so there it is

Dramaqueen: how the turn tables

Koala: great

Bin: good work my dear friend  
Bin: you passed round one

Minhoe: WHAT

Fetus: oh how the turn tables turn


End file.
